


Gelbus

by LRRH



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRRH/pseuds/LRRH
Summary: some of my crack doodlesupd: new sketch is added!





	1. Glove

http://fav.me/dcwbq1g

> **Геллерт:** Это же его перчатка телепорт! Перенеси меня к Альбусу скорей! 
> 
> **Перчатка Альбуса:** *делает оскорбительный британский жест*
> 
> **Геллерт:** *взбешён и влюблён*


	2. Socks (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus, Gellert, mirror of Erised, pair of socks...

http://fav.me/dcwf7tv

 

> _Альбус, Геллерт, зеркало Еиналеж._  
>  **Г:** Носки любишь?  
>  **А:** Может быть.  
>  **Г:** Хватит меня игнорировать!


	3. neko!Gellert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grindelvald as fantastic beast

Catllert Grindelmiauen xD 

http://fav.me/dcwiejt

>  Grindelvald as   Dambledor’s  [familiar](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Familiar_spirit) 
> 
> Геллерт  как  ~~фантастическая тварь~~  [фамильяр](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A4%D0%B0%D0%BC%D0%B8%D0%BB%D1%8C%D1%8F%D1%80) Альбуса 


	4. cat! Gellert

Albus: (...what an ugly strange looking cat... and there is no collar...) Poor thing, are you lost?

(I’ll make tiny Gryffindor robe and tie for him! Of course I know it’s you, Gellert but this is gonna be so fun)

http://fav.me/dcwo0ur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continues here:  
> http://fav.me/dd0a2xr


	5. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> portrait of Albus

(fragment of http://fav.me/dcyzuqh)


End file.
